pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexa's Helioptile (anime)
Alexa |debut = The Journalist from Another Region! |location = With Alexa}} This Helioptile is an / -type Pokémon owned by Alexa. Biography Unova As the heroes were traveling on the road, they encountered a lone Pokémon, Helioptile, which Ash's Pokédex could not identify. Ash tried to catch Helioptile, but Alexa arrived and told them to stop their attacks. Alas, Helioptile was too scared and used Parabolic Charge, electrocuting Ash and Pikachu. The woman introduced herself as Alexa and showed Helioptile and Gogoat, who were from Kalos region. Alexa explained Helioptile was startled by a Patrat and ran off. Later on, to record the Sumo Conference event, Alexa put a dish and had Helioptile charge the camera to record the tournament.BW136: The Journalist from Another Region! Alexa continued to travel with the heroes and came to Frond Island, where some Pokémon attacked them, while others befriended them, including Helioptile. At the end of the adventure, Helioptile warned Alexa, who erased all the data from her camera, for it was safer for the island not to publish the information.BW137: Mystery on a Deserted Island! Helioptile continued traveling with Alexa around the islands.BW138: A Pokémon of a Different Color! Once they reached an island, dedicated to the hero Conley, Helioptile helped Alexa find her book she put in her bag. As they went into the ruins, the group encountered a Banette, a Gengar and a Dusknoir. This startled Helioptile, who electrocuted them, revealing to be Team Rocket in disguises.BW139: Celebrating the Hero's Comet! After continuing traveling around the islands,BW140: Go, Go Gogoat!BW141: Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit!BW142: Survival of the Striaton Gym! Alexa spent some time with Helioptile in her cabin. Both were startled with the shockwave when the whole ship fell back on the surface of the ocean and were told Team Rocket attempted to take everyone's Pokémon. After bidding farewell to Iris and Cilan, Alexa and Helioptile accompanied Ash to Pallet Town.BW143: Best Wishes Until We Meet Again! There, Professor Oak greeted both them. Seeing Helioptile, Professor Oak was fascinated and gazed it, only to startle Helioptile and be electrocuted by it. Later on, seeing Helioptile, Ash decided to go with Alexa to Kalos. Professor Oak and Delia bid farewell to Ash, Alexa and Helioptile, who flew off.BW144: The Dream Continues! Kalos Once they arrived to Kalos, Alexa had to make a phone call and left Helioptile to be with Ash for a moment. After checking the town map, Ash bid farewell to Helioptile and Alexa.XY001: Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! Alexa and Helioptile met up with Ash and his new friends - Bonnie and Clemont - at Santalune City's Gym, where Ash was to have his first Gym battle.XY005: A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! After Ash won the rematch, the group, along with their Pokémon, Viola and Serena, took a picture.XY006: Battling on Thin Ice! Helioptile and Alexa also met up with the heroes at Ambrette Town, where Alexa was to gather information about Amaura and Aurorus.XY023: Coming Back into the Cold! Alexa and Helioptile were also investigating a mystery about a dark robot looking like Clembot. They joined forces with the heroes and Meyer to find more.XY066: Confronting the Darkness! Helioptile was seen watching the Pokémon Showcase Master Class on television along with Alexa and Viola.XY112: Master Class is in Session!XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! At the end of his journey, Ash recalled how he, Pikachu, Alexa and Helioptile arrived to Kalos via airplane.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Alexa, Helioptile and Professor Sycamore visited the ruins, where the Legend of X, Y and Z was formed.XY141: The Legend of X, Y, and Z! Known moves Using Parabolic Charge | Parabolic Charge; electric; BW136: The Journalist from Another Region! }} Gallery Alexa, Viola and Helioptile in XY112.png See also *Alexa's Helioptile (Adventures) References Category:Electric-type anime Pokémon Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon